Unexpected visitor at the cabin
by Cynnx
Summary: What if Andy called Chris for help –in this story he's like a brother to her, knew each other way back for the police academy- while the guys are at Oliver's cabin? What if she went over to let her heart out with Chris and Dov and Sam overheard them, shocked by what he learned? In this story Andy did sleep with Nick, but they aren't dating.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rookie Blue!**

**So, this idea popped up in my mind and while I'm not a good writer, not at all.. I wanted to write it down. Just to look what came from it, what you'd think of it.. maybe I'll finish it, maybe not.. It's set a bit before, while ánd after 4x10. I'm from the Netherlands, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. You can correct me and if you review my story, you may also put some ideas in it. Maybe I'll do something with it – if I continue writing it. I just don't know yet.**

_What if Andy called Chris for help –in this story he's like a brother to her, knew each other way back for the police academy- while the guys are at Oliver's cabin? What if she went over to let her heart out with Chris and Dov and Sam overheard them, shocked by what he learned? In this story Andy did sleep with Nick, but they aren't dating. She's still in love with Sam, but Marlo still is with Sam, but just as in the show Sam told Oliver how he still feels about Andy._

**A FEW WEEKS EARLIER -  
**  
So, she screwed things up. Badly. Very badly. She knew for weeks that Nick had feelings for her. She noticed it with everything they did together. He laughed a bit too loud at her jokes, laid eyes on her a little too long. And the day from Frank and Noelle's wedding he even told her that she became 'more magical with every passing day'.

She told him she couldn't do it yet. She did. To give her time. But… after a while and a night with a little too much tequila, the thought _'get under another guy to get over the previous one'_ what Traci had told her, crossed her mind. So she did. She slept with Nick. Tried to have the same feelings as he had for her, but with every touch, every kiss.. she thought of Sam.

She compared everything with Sam. It wasn't the same. But she didn't stop. They went all the way till' the next morning she woke up next to him with a terrible headache,_ 'ugh shouldn't have drunk so much tequila'_, she thought and full of regrets. She looked besides her where Nick still was sleeping, with a little snoring. She stood up as quiet as she could, grabbed all her clothes and headed for the door.

A couple of hours later she bumped into Nick at the station, just before parade was about to start. 'You left?' he started, getting straight to the point.

'Yes.. yes, I did. I, - uhh.. ' Andy stumbled. Searching for the right words when Frank walked to them. 'Parade is about to start, you two coming or do you want to volunteer for desk work?' His eyebrows went up, waiting for them to answer. Andy was the first to answer. 'Yes, yes, we're coming!' she said quickly, hoping Nick would drop the topic now. 'Alright then, don't be late.' And with that Frank went into parade room.

Andy turned back to Nick. 'Can we maybe talk about this later?' she asked, nervously staring at her hands while playing with her fingers. She didn't want to look Nick right in the eyes. She couldn't. 'Andy… I – ' – 'No, just.. please.. don't. Not here. ' she interrupted him.

'Well, actually. Yes. Right here. Could you just look me in the eye and honestly tell me that.. well, the second when I woke up and I saw you weren't there anymore.. I knew we were done. You gave me false hope Andy. I thought we had something, something real. And I waited, gave you time.. and when you were standing for my apartment my heart skipped a beat. And after.. I really thought you meant it. Wanted to go for it. For us. But when I look at you now.. I see that you realized you made a mistake. You're still thinking of him. You used me.' He waited for a moment, still looking at Andy, who continued to stare at the ground.

'Didn't you? You just came by to see if you could forget about him when you'd make out with me, isn't that right? But it didn't go that way. I was just your rebound guy. But you could have just said so. From the beginning ,that we weren't gonna work. Yes, I would have been hurt, but we could have stayed friends. But this? This is worse. You gave me false hope by sleeping with me. I can't be normal around you. Pretend that nothing happened. 'Cause it did and I'm still in love with you. I can't just make that go away. And we work together, see each other almost every day. We can't be friends anymore.'

Andy looked up at the last sentence. No, this couldn't be happening. She knew she hurt him but she didn't want to lose him as her friend. He was a great friend. They talked about everything and laughed together. She really screwed up. But before she could even say anything, he raised his hand like he was saying '_just don't'_ and quickly walked away 'cause parade was starting.

**PRESENT –**

Andy was sitting in the hospital, waiting outside Gail's room. The nurse was with her now. She walked in just when Andy told Gail that she slept with Nick. She wanted to tell her it didn't mean anything. That it was all a big mistake. She didn't want Nick and that she didn't want it to ruin their friendship because of her screwing up. But she didn't get the chance. So, she waited outside Gail's room, not wanting to leave before they talked about it.

When the door opened and Gail came out, Andy immediately got out of her chair. 'Gail I.. I- ' Gail just stared at her. 'You broke the girl-code'. She said, anger in her eyes but also starting to tear up. But she tried not to. 'Gail, look it was a mistake. It didn't mean anything. We're not dating, it was a one-time thing. I drank too much, went by his apartment to talk but.. it went wrong. And Nick's not talking to me anymore, I used him for getting over Sam but it didn't work, I screwed up. Please, try and understand.' Andy looked straight at Gail. Waiting for her to response.

Slowly Gail's eyes started to fill with tears. 'Even if it's true.. what you're saying.. that it was a mistake. You still broke the girl-code Andy. You know I still love him. I do. I hate to admit it but..' a tear fell down her cheek and she turned half-way around. She didn't turn her back to Andy fully, but she didn't want to face her also. She just looked the other way. Gail hated to cry. So she never did. Tried to, she only cried when she was alone. Other times, she just hid her sadness by pushing everyone away with her rudeness. Acting all tough.

'I do love him. But you just had to sleep with him so you could find out you're still not over Swarek.' She then looked back at Andy, who was staring at her feet. She felt so ashamed. 'Couldn't you just pick a random guy at a bar or something?' she went on. 'Why did it have to be Nick? Just.. never mind. Don't answer that. Opportunity knocked on the door and a lot of alcohol was involved. I get that.' She sighed deeply and looked straight forward. 'I can't look pass this Andy. Even when you say it was a mistake. You ruined our friendship.. or.. whatever we had. It's over. It's done.' And with that, she picked up her phone to call a cab to pick her up and walked away. Leaving Andy behind.

In such a short amount of time Andy screwed things up. She lost Nick and Gail as her friends, Sam was still dating Marlo and she just couldn't be around those two. It hurt too much. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat.. Andy was tired of it all. She couldn't concentrate on the job anymore. Just a little longer and she was afraid she was gonna make mistakes.

Then the thought of quitting crossed her mind and she took out her phone. She needed to talk to someone. Not Traci.. she would definitively try to make her stay. She didn't hesitate when she dialed the number, she needed to talk. Clear her mind.

**AT OLIVER'S CABIN -**

Chris and Dov just fixed the generator at Oliver's cabin and sat down with a few beers. 'So, what did you guys do in the time we got out to get some firewood… not fixing the generator, I see?' Dov grinned, asking Oliver and Sam. 'Looks like the Rookies did all the work today. Like always.' Dov added.

'Ah come on man. Please, just stop with that,' Chris said irritated. He was so tired of Dov and his _'they still treat us like rookies. How do we earn their_ _respect'_ and all that.

'We got distracted, that's all. We talked about.. life' Oliver answered, not bothered by Chris's comment and looking at his bottle which was almost empty. 'Hey, pass me another beer' he said, ignoring Dov who talked about how this was supposed to be a weekend for real men, not talking and gossiping like women.

'We're out of beer. Seems like you guys drank everything while we were outside' Chris said. 'There's no more beer? Already? Ugh.. ' Sam sighed. 'How are we supposed to get through the night? No beer, nothing on this television 'cause you only have 3 channels.. no card games..' he mopped along.

'You, my friend.. have to stop complaining all the time! We can talk? Come on men amongst each other, what's wrong with that? We just did actually.' Oliver stated, eyebrows raised.  
'What did you guys talk about?' Dov asked while Chris's phone began to ring and he picked it up. 'Chris..'

'Hey, I told you no phones this weekend!' Oliver said irritated, but Chris already walked outside for a little privacy when he heard the person's name. 'Hey calm down, calm down.. You alright..? What happened?' were the last words Oliver, Dov and Sam heard as he walked out.

'Who do you think that is?' Dov asked, looking at Oliver and Sam.  
'I don't know, Denise? Who cares anyway..' Sam said but Oliver gave him a punch and an angry look. 'What the hell is wrong with you Swarek? Last few weeks you're all.. you're all.. you know, angry all the time.' Dov hesitated when he saw Sam's look. Maybe he shouldn't ask and just kept his mouth shut.

'Let it go Dov,' Oliver told him and looked up when the door opened and Chris walked in again. 'So, who was it? Seemed like it was urgent.' – 'Uhh.. yeah, you could say that. But the good news is, more beer, some dvds and card games are on their way." Chris said, while the others looked confused.

"Someone's coming over?" Sam asked. "Well.. yes, actually. But back on topic.. what were you guys talking about earlier?" Chris sat down, trying to ignore Sam's question and hoping he wouldn't ask further. It would get awkward enough later, he didn't want a talk about it now.  
'Don't try to change the subject Chris. I'm glad there'll be more beer and all but… who is coming over and why?' Oliver asked, with a hard look on his face.

Chris wouldn't get out of this one, so he sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a second and then looked at everyone. 'She was upset and said she needed someone to talk to. Or not.. but to have some fun and not think about everything. She didn't really figured that out yet. I'll see it when she gets her. I'll talk to her outside, you won't be bothered.'

'She?' Dov raised his eyebrows, curious as he always was. Oliver and Sam were still looking at Chris. Waiting.

'It's Andy.' – Chris finally said and Oliver immediately looked at Sam, who was frozen still in his chair.

**So… Continue.. Yes, no..? Ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Kay wow… just WOW! Never wrote a story in my life, thought what the hell I'll give it a try and in just one day 556 views, 19 reviews, 20 followers and 6 favorites. AMAZING!**

So, first I want to clear some things out: in my story Gail didn't sleep around but Nick broke up with her 'cause he already started to have feelings for Andy. And about Chris; I think he's a very sweet character who likes to take care of everybody. He's no city boy, he likes to help people and is a great friend. So that's why I picked him as a brotherly-figure. Nothing more than that.  
Of course, Traci is Andy's best female friend and also Dov is a great friend for Andy.

I kept this chapter a little short. –Sorry-  
This week I'm really busy, but because of your amazing reactions I just wanted to add this little chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise, but you have to wait for that.

Still your input is very welcome in this story; I love to hear any ideas and your honest thoughts about it.

AT OLIVER'S CABIN -

'Andy? Andy is coming over?' Oliver was the first one who spoke. He remembered the earlier conversation with Sam today. He admitted he missed her. That he was thinking of a life with her. Kids, parks on Sundays.. He smiled when he thought about that. He always thought they were great together. He understood Sam had it rough when Jerry passed away but to take it out on Andy like that.. Then she left and Sam began dating Marlo. He shook his head. No. Sam was lying to himself and Oliver knew it all along. He wasn't over Andy and in his head he was cheering for Andy when Sam told him he misses her. He didn't know if she still felt the same about Sam, they didn't ride together as often as before so opportunity to talk about it with her never knocked on the door, but he hoped she still did.

Chris nodded and looked at Sam. 'She doesn't know you're here though. I just told her that Dov and I are at Oliver's cabin. I would have gone to her but..' he pointed at his empty beer bottle. 'I already got a couple of these, so.. I can't. And besides that, we only have Oliver's car here. I wouldn't dare to ask.' He grinned and shook his head. 'So I told her how she could get her and if she maybe could bring some stuff. Of course she agreed right away. 'Cause that's who she is. Always helping others.' He looked back at his empty bottle and started scratching the label off. Didn't know what to say any further.

'Did she say anything about what's going on?' Dov asked and looked at Chris. Chris hesitated, pulled his shoulders up and down. 'Just a little. I'll hear more when she gets here. Or not. Depends on her. Could be she just wants to hang out to forget about things. Like we always do when we're together.'

Dov nodded. He, Chris, Andy and Gail spent many nights around Chris and Dov's condo to catch up, play some video games and watching movies. Sometimes they talked about what's been going on lately, but most of the time they had fun together. No questions asked, but comfort each other by having lots of fun. They tried to do it at least once every 2/3 weeks, but it has been a while.

Of course Andy would hang out with Traci too, but she was too busy working as a detective nowadays and also Leo asked a lot of her time. Dov knew Andy and Traci didn't hang out very often anymore. And when they did, she didn't want to be the person who comes along to talk about problems. No, they went out and had fun. Just like with Dov and Chris, but they see each other more often so she doesn't feel so bad when she wants to talk about something once in a while.

Sam just sat there and stared in front of him. He thought about Andy. What could she be upset about?, he wondered. He knew he couldn't go talk to her anymore about what's bothering her, he didn't have that right anymore and it would only hurt him by seeing her hurt. His mind wandered back to that moment of their break-up..

He never forgave himself for it. What was he even thinking, leaving her alone at the parking lot standing in the rain like that. He remembered he looked back at her while he was in his car when he saw her broke down. Crying and standing alone.

It took him weeks and a frickin' grenade to realize he loved her. Didn't want to let her go and wanted another chance. The first few days when she was gone he was pretty mad at her. To run away like that.. but later he heard from Traci she'd already ask Luke to give her an undercover job. So, when he asked her after their talk and only giving her five minutes to decide.. yes, he did understand. And she did a great job undercover. He shook the memories off, didn't want to think about it anymore.

'Hey, wait a second..' Oliver looked up, narrowing his eyes in a thought. 'How is she gonna get here?' He asked curiously.

'Oh, you didn't hear yet? She finally bought a car. She could pick it up after shift.' Chris answered.

'Glad she did. She was always walking to the Penny or home. Sometimes she borrowed a car from her friends but.. I never liked the idea of her alone in the streets late at night.' Sam nodded and Oliver and Dov agreed. 'Good for her. What kind?' Oliver asked.

'Volvo V40. Nice ride.' Chris answered. 'Wow. That's indeed a nice car.' Sam's eyebrows raised up and he nodded, he was impressed. And a little jealous. He wanted to own a nice car like that too, but Andy saved the money for a long time, and now when she finally made the decision to buy a car, -against all odds-, she didn't hold back with picking one.

'So Chris, it's been a few weeks now.. how's it to be back in the big city?' Oliver spoke up to change the subject.

**BACK AT THE 15 DIVISION—**

After she called Chris, she went back to the station to get out of her uniform and headed to Luke's office. He was sitting behind his desk, browsing through some files and writing down some notes. When he stood up he didn't even notice Andy standing in the doorway. He put some new photos at his markboard and looked up when he heard someone clearing it's throat. 'Oh hey Andy, what's up?'

'Hey uh..' her shoulder leaning to the door opening, her arms folded. 'Could you use somebody for a undercover job?' she asked.

Luke looked surprised. 'Andy you're only a few months back. Sure, you did a hell of a job but don't you think it's a little too soon?'

Andy shook her head. She needed to get away from here. First, the thought of just quitting the job, moving somewhere else and start over crossed her mind. But she couldn't think of something she could do that would fit her. That she would actually like. So maybe another undercover job was the right way to go. She messed things up here, didn't get anything right and undercover was something she was actually good at. 'I want in. In whatever you got, no matter how long it will be or how dangerous the job is.' She spoke with a determined voice. 'You know I'm good.'

Luke looked at her for a moment. He heard some rumors in the division and saw some things too. Whatever was going on, Andy wanted to get outta here and yes, she was great at the job. He nodded after a short silence and spoke up. 'Well… now you're bringing it up.. I think you might be the one for a job. It's very dangerous though and a lot longer than those 6 months you did last time..'

'Done. I'll take it. ' She didn't hesitate. Didn't have second thoughts. 'When do I start?'

'I'll have to make some arrangements and then you're good to go. Count on..' he rubbed his head a little and was thinking. 'A day or 2. 3 at the most. I'll contact you soon with more details alright?' Andy nodded and just left the room. No time to think over it. Walking to her new car, she thought of the things she would bring along to Oliver's cabin, so she first stopped by her condo to get a quick shower, change her clothes and in her bag she took some dvd's and card games with her.

'Hey Boo, you coming?' she called out to her dog. Boo immediately reacted with a bark and chased after her. She got Boo the last day the was undercover, while driving in the car with Frank and Nick back to the station she made the phone call.

While she was undercover, she thought about a lot of things. And the last conversation she had with Sam, was one of them. _'Let's get a dog. And call him Boo..'_ she replayed the scene over and over again. The undercover job was hard, dangerous and she really had trouble sleeping. And when she woke up from a nightmare again, she talked to Nick about guard dogs. That she didn't want to be alone when she'd be back home. He agreed with her, told her about his dogs he had in the past. Told her they're great in every way he could possibly think of. 'Whenever you feel bad, dogs always cheer you up. ' He told her. And he actually knew a very good breeder.

It would be good for her dad too. When she'd have long shifts, she'd take the dog to him so he could take care for it. For walking, but also to keep him company.

So she didn't hesitate one second while driving back to the station, made the call and she was told she could pick him up the very next day. He was only a pup then. She wanted Sam to know she still loved him, still wanted that drink he promised her before she left for the job, but when she saw Marlo and Sam together.. she kicked the whole get a dog idea out of her head at first, but even back in her own bed, her own place, which should feel safe.. she got another nightmare.

The next morning she called her dad and they went to see the dog breeder. Andy was sold the moment she saw the little white-brown puppy. She picked him up, looked into his sweet, big Border Collie eyes and said 'Boo..' She grinned. 'Yes, I'll call you Boo and you're gonna come home with me.'

She had never talked about him with anybody at work, except for Nick when he asked her if she got the dog.

Every night when she had a nightmare Boo laid down next to her and every morning he greeted her a good morning. They became really good friends and she was glad she decided to take him. She loved Boo and could cuddle all night long with him on the couch after a rough shift.

Andy smiled when she thought about how she got him and how they bonded the last couple of months. Boo looked curiously at her while she stood in the hallway. 'Are you up for a ride buddy? Walk around in the woods and see some friends? Be nice to them, they don't know I got you.'

Boo responded with a happy bark and moved his tails around.

'Let's go then'.

When Chris told her how to ride to the cabin, she remembered there was a Italian restaurant near, so she could grab some pizza's and beers over there. She smiled. Perhaps this would be the last night she would hang out with her friends, so she'd better make the best of it, she thought when she started her car and drove away with Boo sitting next to her in the passenger's seat.

**- So, don't be too harsh on Andy for wanting to walk away again. Missing two of her friends (but having to work together, awkward), another very busy friend 'cause of work and child, and the love of her life being in a relationship with someone else (who she also needs to work together with) … it's rough. If that's what you should be going through every day at work, you'd eventually go to work with a pain in your stomach too. First it was her home, her family.. but now? Ugh. Poor Andy. Let's see next time what will happen when she arrives at the cabin, shall we?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So.. first: I corrected chapter 1 and 2 a bit. Thanks to 1, who gave the tip to use more paragraphs to make things clearer. Maybe it's easier to read it this way too. In chapter 1 there aren't any changes, but in chapter 2 I decided to add something. It's in the part about Andy. Hope you'll like what I did there.. If not.. Well, I liked the idea so.. yeah.**

And for all of you who are so hard on Andy: remember she thinks Sam is really happy with Marlo. She doesn't know (yet) that he still has feelings for her and wants her back. And she screwed up enough with the whole Nick-Gail thing, so no, Andy isn't going to spill out all of her feelings to Sam 'cause she isn't that kind of girl to break people up. She's been hurt by Luke and Jo, knows how it feels like so she doesn't want any other person to have to go through that too.

So the only option for her right now is to start over somewhere else and be away from him.

And thanks for all the other amazing reviews, followers and favorites of course!

Had a bit of trouble writing this chapter.. didn't know exactly how to start, but I think it turned out.. okay. 

**REREAD CHAPTER 2!**

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS -

Andy picked up a couple of pizza's and more snacks and then drove further to the cabin. It was already pretty dark outside and getting closer to the forest, she had trouble finding the place. 'Ugh, where the hell am I?' she said to herself and parked the car. Boo barked in response while Andy tried again, to get her GPS system started. It made a lot of noises, a red light blinked on and off and it gave constantly errors. 'Great.. just great'. Andy growled and took out her phone.

**OLIVER'S CABIN -  
**  
'Like you two got something to complain about' Chris pointed out to Sam and Oliver. They got up to talking about how Chris was doing. His coming back here, love life and more. 'You got Marlo and seem to be..' he hesitated before he said 'happy' and then turned back to Oliver 'And you are head over heels in love! I mean.. look around,' he went on while moving his hands to say 'look at this place, you bought this cabin, right? You would never have bought it without input of Celery,'

'Well, happy wife.. uh, woman, happy life!' Oliver laughed and then Chris's phone began ringing.

'Hey Andy', he answered as he saw her name on the screen.

Andy heard the laughter in the background when Chris picked up and thought she heard Sam too, but she must have misheard it. 'Hey, uhh.. you guys hungry, besides the need for beer?' she giggled.

'Hungry?' Chris spoke up while the others immediately looked up on him. Dov, sitting next to Chris responded with a loud 'hell yes we aree! Oliver doesn't have much food in here' so Andy could hear it over the phone.

'Well, that's great 'cause I brought pizza, some other snacks and lot of beer' Andy answered.

'She's brought pizza with her!' Chris said while still having the phone against his ear. 'So how long will we have to wait and starve here?' he continued.

'Well, that's the problem. I'm kinda lost here… where I am? You mean which tree or what?' she answered Chris's questions and laughed a bit. She looked around for any other signs or things that stood out the trees but there was nothing that she could use for Chris to know where she was. 'I don't think I'm far though, I followed every step you told me earlier so… yeah, .. you guys better pick me up wherever I am or I'm eating these delicious pizza's all by myself.' She said while she grabbed the back with the food in the backseat to the front. Boo barked and with his paws he climbed up the window, making it clear he wanted to go outside.

'What was that? Is there a dog with you?' Chris questioned curious.

Sam looked confused. Did he just say she got a dog with her? Whose dog would that be? It couldn't be that she.. no, she wouldn't. She wasn't the dog type, or was she? He never heard her talk about them. He sighed. Like they even talked much to each other anymore.

'Well okay then, we'll go get you. ' Chris said, hang up the phone and stood up. 'She can't be far from here, so let's see where she is.' With that, the others stood up too and grabbed their coats and went for the door. They walked down the road they got in and decided to make a left. The road she should head into, was a really small opening and you could just drive pass it very easily without noticing it. It also wasn't really a road, but a dirt way, covered with fallen leafs from the trees.

Andy got out of the car, but the headlights were still on, so they could find her easier. She leaned against the front of the car while Boo walked around a little to explore the place.  
Andy was glad she took him with her. They were in the middle of nowhere, in the dark forest and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She sighed loudly and began thinking. What if he really heard Sam there in the background.. what is he was there? She could really slap herself right now. Why didn't think think of that before? Oliver and him were best friends, even before the academy. Just like she and Chris are. There wasn't a slight chance he WOULDN'T be here. How would he react to her here? And what would he think when he sees Boo?

Like it even mattered.. he's got Marlo now. He moved on, didn't want to wait for her even though he knew in a few days she left on a undercover job. She wanted that drink with him, really but she couldn't let this chance pass by. So she took it. She really hoped he would wait for her.  
He even seemed much happier with Marlo than he was with her. In the time they were together, he always stated professional at work. Never showed any affection except maybe a quick hand holding while walking in or out the station. That's it! Now he held Marlo closer than he ever did with her in public, even kissed her in public.

She couldn't help but wonder though if they would be that close if she'd stayed..

'Look, over there!' Dov pointed straight ahead. 'Car lights', he continued and waited for the others to join them where he stood. He also heard some music playing from the car.

_And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them_

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

'Yup, looks like that's McNally..' Sam nodded. With every step closer to Andy, he got nervous. Didn't know what to expect, what to do or to say. Wondering what's wrong with her and if he maybe could be of any help, be there for her while his head told him no. But his heart told him otherwise. Oliver was right when he said that he and Andy belonged together. Oliver was right every single other time the topic 'Andy' came up. And now Sam had been honest to himself, that he missed her and wanted a life with her, a real life, he was thinking of scenarios how to bring the news to Marlo. What to tell her, when to tell her..

He let his head hang low and the thought crossed his mind that maybe Andy didn't want him anymore. He'd seen her together with Nick, laughing and teasing each other at the station. But he wasn't sure if it was a just friends thing or that there was more.. they did spend six months together undercover. They've become quite close.

Suddenly a dog was barking and came running to them. Its barks were a warning _'don't you dare come any closer or else..' _ears a little backwards and growling to the four people.

When Boo was exploring the area a bit and Andy was thinking about things, she didn't really pay attention to where Boo was going. When she heard him barking just a little further she came up running too. 'Boo! Boo?! Where are you, what's wr- .. ' she stopped when she saw her friends.

Dov had fallen to the ground 'cause Boo had jumped right at him. 'Nice dog you got there Andy', he said while Oliver gave him a hand to get up.

'I'm sorry, are you okay? Did he hurt you? He's a bit protective that's all' Andy answered and then smiled. 'You found me pretty quick by the way'.

'I'm fine, he just came out of nowhere and jumped on me. Nothing else happened. ' Dov told her and they all walked to where Andy's car was parked.

'So..' Sam looked up at Andy but not wanting to look her right in the eyes, he quickly looked at the dog. 'Is he yours?' he asked.

'Yes he is.' She nodded, also not looking at him.

They got in the car, Chris in the passenger's seat while Boo sat on his nap. Andy reassured him it was okay, so he was okay with it too. Oliver, Sam and Dov just fitted in the back seat with the three of them, and they drove away to the cabin. Chris showed her the opening to get to it, and only 2 minutes later they parked again and got out of the car.

'Come on, let's head inside. It's freezing out here' Chris stated, rubbing with his hands his arms.

'Let me get those bags for you, especially the one with the food in it,' Oliver said while taking the bags from Andy after she got them out of her car.

Sam didn't say anything, but just looked how Andy and her dog made her way up to the cabin. She was dressed in thick winter clothes and her nose was a little red from the cold. It looked so cute on her.. He wanted so badly to hold her close and keep her warm. To touch her nose with his nose and kiss those red big lips of hers. He smiled a bit, but turned his head so no one could see and they headed inside.

When they sat down and the pizzas were handed out, Sam wanted to ask about the dog. When she got him, why and a lot of more questions but his mouth was kept shut. He tried not to look at her, so he just concentrated on his pizza when Chris popped the question up.

'So, I didn't know you had a dog? What's his name?' he asked and took another bite of his pizza. 'Thanks for bringing the pizza by the way, it's very good. You're the best' he pointed his thumbs up.

Andy smiled. She sat on the couch while the others had chairs and Boo jumped on the couch to be with her. He circled a bit around, found the spot and laid down. He looked satisfied when Andy petted his head. 'I picked him up the day after I was back from the undercover job', she started, still looking at Boo. She waited a moment, then looked up and added 'His name is Boo'.

Sam flinched. Boo? He almost chocked in the beer he was drinking, he coughed and looked up at Andy. Did she really just say the dog's name was Boo? Why did she take him and why call him Boo? Did she maybe… think he'd wait for her? Still wanted him? Another billion questions crossed his mind.

'Ha, cool name.' Chris nodded.

Oliver looked from Sam, back to Andy. Sam told him the story a short time after Andy left, about how he tried to get her back and offered to walk her dog. He remembered Sam said he wanted to name him Boo. He smiled brightly and his eyes sparkled. He was right. He nodded satisfied at the thought that he was right about Andy's feeling towards Sam. They didn't change, she wanted to be with Sam when she got back.

'About that undercover job,' Dov suddenly started and the others looked at him. 'You never told about how that went. Yeah you gave your statement and all but we..' he pointed at the others, 'never heard about it.'

'What, you curious about how the undercover life is? Thinking of joining yourself?' Andy questioned him, but Dov only shrugged his shoulders and waited for her to continue. 'It was tough. First weeks were the hardest, staying in character and all but it really grew on us. It was pretty dangerous too, but everything went pretty well until that last day.' She waited a second. 'I really thought it would be my last.'

'Yeah we were pretty shocked you guys lost contact. Nick already 12 hours and then you... Good thing Traci and Swarek took things in their own hands and went to find you.' Chris said and took another sip of his beer.

Andy thought about what he said. Did Sam really look for her? Well, yeah he was on the team that found her but she didn't know he started the search for her.

'So what happened?' Dov asked when Andy stayed silenced.

Andy hesitated but continued. 'Things got out of hand. They didn't trust us anymore. Nick had to hand over his phone, a sudden new shipping came in which they needed him for and they shutted me out. I followed them, but they knocked me out and tight me up and brought me to Nick and the others. Said there was a leak and to know for sure they could trust Nick, they ordered him to shoot me. So he pulled the trigger.'

Sam listened and couldn't believe what she was saying. In how much danger she's been and that he wasn't there to protect her. How could Collins do that? His blood was cooking and he made a fist. Still he didn't say anything and just waited for her to continue.

'But the gun wasn't loaded. Lucky me..' she grinned slightly but it wore off pretty quick. 'I really thought I'd die in there. Life flashing before my eyes. Then they said 'okay, well he's to trust but now for the real deal..' Andy took a deep breath and slowly let go. 'they gave him another gun, loaded this time.. 'kill her', they said and Nick knocked him over and we got away in time. Another guy started shooting but he missed me.' Andy continued. 'But really Dov, I just don't wanna talk about it anymore, I wanna forget about it.' Her skin looked paler than before she started talking. It's just as if life slipped away from her when she was thinking about the events or started talking about them. 'Forget about the nightmares.' She added and then Boo stood up, slowly and with care he got up her lap and cuddled up with her. He knew exactly when she felt bad and when to get close to her.

Sam's mind went crazy. _I'm gonna kill him, _he thought.. Putting her in such danger. Collins should know better. While he thought that, he saw how Boo cuddled up with her and wished he could take her in his arms and make things better. She said she wanted to forget about the nightmares. He wanted to be there when she had them, tell her it was okay..

'Damn.. you still thinking about doing undercover Dov?' Chris said after Andy was finished talking and Dov stayed quiet but nodded his head.

'Yeah, yeah I think I'm up for it.' He said and looked angry when Oliver started laughing.

'You? Undercover? Sorry Dov, it's not your thing.' He said and watched Sam again. He saw how his body was tensing up while Andy told her story and he knew what he was thinking. They _so_ needed to talk to each other. Sam faking his love for this Marlo girl while he wants Andy.. and Andy still waiting for Sam.

'Chris? Could you maybe come with me? Boo needs his walk and since I don't know this place so well..' Andy started. She needed to get out of here, need to talk about the whole Nick-Sam thing and that she was planning on going on another undercover job.

'Don't get lost again McNally', Sam said with a grin. 'You'd indeed better go with her.'

Chris immediately knew that she wanted to talk in private and nodded. 'Sure, let's go.' And with that they got up, Boo chasing after them. Andy stood still before the doorway and turned around to Dov. 'You coming too?'

Dov looked surprised but quickly grabbed his coat and followed.

Sam sighed as soon as they left and Oliver grabbed his last slice of pizza. 'You know what they're gonna talk about, right?' Oliver spoke up.

'And I should know because…?' Sam frowned.

'You of course.'

**- So it's a little bit longer than the previous chapters. I had it twice this long but I still decided to cut in two. SORRY about that.. So the next chapter will be up soon too, don't worry.**

Let me know what you think about this chapter and the little change in chapter 2. And if the paragraphs are better this way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Boo was jumping all around and playing with the fallen leafs from the trees. He ran back to Andy, Dov and Chris, jumped a little, barked with excitement and then turned around to sprint away again. He loved Andy as his owner, she took care of him in the best way she could but Boo was still so young and needed his space to play. Her apartment and the parks near her place were nothing compared to the amount of space at Oliver's cabin.

'Boo! Don't go too far ahead!' Andy shouted after him, but he was gone. She giggled. He wouldn't go too far and be gone too long, she knew that. Bu still she liked to have him by her side.  
She sighed and wished she could give him a better home than her apartment but her 'plans' of settling down with Sam and start a real family were off the ground.

'So.. Andy..' Dov started slowly. 'What's going on?' he continued. He and Chris stood still and waited for Andy to begin. They knew something was bothering her. A lot. They didn't want to push her but it seemed like she wouldn't start herself.

'Well..' Andy shrugged her shoulders, took a deep breath and looked around once more to see if Boo was coming back yet, before looking at Dov and Chris. 'I can't be here anymore.. I need to go.'

Dov looked questionably and Chris didn't say anything either. They just waited. She would spit it out soon enough. And they didn't have to wait long before she went on.

'I screwed up. In so many ways I can't possibly make up for them. I used to love my job but I just don't anymore… Like I don't belong. Every day, the minute I walk in the station before shift..' she hesitated for a brief second and looked down. 'I don't want to face people. I get the feeling everybody hates me.'

'We don't hate you!' Dov immediately spoke up.

'No, we don't! In fact, I've known you for years now, since high school, you're my best friend. You're like a sister to me and you're always there for people no matter what! Even if you put yourself in danger.' Chris added.

'Yeah, you always put others before yourself. You really have a lion's heart, like Swarek said.' Dov continued and walked closer to Andy and put his right arm around her and pulled her close. 'You're still a rockstar Andy. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes.'

'What could be so bad that you want to leave?' Chris also stepped closer and looked Andy straight in the eyes.

'I.. I..- ' she still looked down and couldn't get herself to look at them. 'Nick won't talk to me anymore and neither does Gail. Traci and I are still friends but she's so busy as a detective and with her kid.' She finally looked up again and they could see that her eyes were starting to tear up. 'I want to hang out with her, but… honestly.' She swallowed before she continued. 'I'm jealous of her. Leo is such a great kid. I know that she lost Jerry last year but she and Peck seem to get along pretty well, she even said she started to have feeling for him. When I look at those two, I just know they'll get together and he's also amazing with Leo. And I.. I..' the first tear fell from her cheek but she quickly stroke it away with her hand. 'When I got back from undercover I kinda hoped Sam had waited for me and we'd get back together. I'm 29 now, he's 35.. I was just hoping to start a family of my own but he's with Marlo now. He moved on and I can't blame him for it but I can't imagine to be with somebody else.. I.. I even used Nick's feelings for me to get over Sam but I lied to myself. It didn't work.'

Chris stepped closer, Dov let Andy go so Chris could take her in his arms for a big comforting hug. Tears were streaming down her face and she was lost for words. Chris and Dov just stayed silent for a while. Chris thought about Andy and children. He knew how great she was with Leo. And also with Christian. She loved kids and would be an amazing mother someday. He could understand she wanted to have kids of her own.

After a couple of minutes he spoke up. 'Andy.. ' he took a step back and let her go out of his embrace but still his hands were holding her and he made her look up to him. 'Nick always knew it was Sam for you. That he developed feelings for you.. it's not your fault.'

'But I slept with him! How could I do that to him? Giving him hope like that and then take off..' Andy spoke. While saying the words she hated herself even more for what she did. It was wrong and cruel in every way.

'You made a mistake. It happens. Yes, he got hurt but damn it Andy look at me..' Chris's voice sounded real serious now. 'He knew from the start you weren't over him. Everyone knows you're STILL not over him. He could've said no, stay away from you. Give him some time and I'm sure you can be friends like before.'

'And about Gail…' Dov said. 'Andy.. it's Gail. All big talk but deep inside..' he shrugged his shoulders and sighed. 'She'll come around. She knows you didn't want to hurt her, that it was a mistake and that you don't have feelings for Nick. She'll really get over it. I mean like, come on! When we were rookies, after a few weeks she already saw that you and Swarek had feelings for each other, even before you guys knew it yourself.' He smiled brightly. Gail saw through people.

'And that idiot, DETECTIVE Sam Swarek..' Chris spoke up. 'Doesn't know what he's missing.'

'But he seems happy with Marlo. And I like her too. She isn't that bad. Speaks her mind and is very good at doing the job. But it still hurts to seem them together. I can't stand it… WHY did I leave for an undercover job? WHY couldn't I just.. stay..' she sniffed but tried to wipe away her tears again and get herself back together. 'And besides that.. After 15 years I finally got my mother back. Thought she'd stick around this time. But I was wrong.. again.. She's gone. For good now.' Andy sounded no longer sad, more like angry.

'I should have listened when people said I had to be careful with her. Not to trust her too much..' Andy thought about how Sam told her that. He warned her for it. But she wouldn't listen. And now he turned out to be right. 'She left a note, didn't say goodbye or anything. No, of course not. I should have known!' she shouted and made a fist which she clinched so hard it turned white. 'Somehow it hurts more this time.. I just need to get away from here.'

'Where do you wanna go to?' Dov asked, his arms folded around against his chest and his head a little sideways, curious.

'I.. I asked Luke if there was another undercover job. ' she answered.

'ANDY! The only one open right now is that one in Mexico. Damn that one is far more dangerous than your last one. Most of the coppers come back in a body bag from it… Andy, please.. don't go there!' Chris let go of Andy and waved his hands angrily around in the air while his voice got louder too.

Dov stood there without words. He knew about that undercover job. And as badly as he wanted to go on one, he didn't apply to that one in Mexico. It was way too dangerous.

'But I need to get away from here..' Andy continued.

'There are others ways Andy. Take a break, go on vacation. And if you really want to go, maybe change from division? NOT that I want you to leave but if it helps talking you out of this stupid suicidal undercover job!' Dov started to speak up louder now too. Andy became a great friend to him throughout the academy and he didn't want to lose a friend.

'When are you leaving?' Chris asked.

'Uhm.. in a couple of days. I don't know for sure yet and even if I knew I can't tell you.. I wasn't even supposed to tell you this after all. But I just had to tell somebody.. I just don't know it anymore, okay?!' She turned around and took a few steps forward. She brought both her hands to her mouth and shouted for Boo 'cause he still wasn't back yet.

'Andy, can you just please promise us you'll think about it? Sleep over it a night, hopefully change your mind tomorrow and just.. don't go on that undercover job.. please?' Dov tried while he and Chris followed her again.

Boo came up running to them from the bushes and barked happily to Andy. She was happy to see him again, petted over his head and told him to come with him while she turned around to walk back to the cabin. She looked up at Dov and Chris and nodded. 'Okay, I'll think about it.. but I really can't stay around Sam anymore. It really hurts. I miss him.'

Chris and Dov relaxed a little bit. She'll think about it.. it was a start. But for Chris it wasn't enough. He knew if Luke called tonight to say she was leaving in the morning of even in the middle of the night, she would say yes and be gone. He needed her to REALLY think about it. Even if it was for just one night.

'Andy, Oliver has the master bedroom, Swarek stays on the couch and Dov and I have the bunk beds in the spare room. But I brought along an extra sleeping bag. We'll make sure Swarek takes it and sleeps in our room. You can get some extra blankets from Oliver and you'll stay on the couch tonight. Alright?' Chris looked at her with an expression that said _'no arguments. You're staying'._

'Yes, that's actually a pretty good idea.' Dov nodded. 'We'll play some card games, maybe watch a dvd.. have a little fun and then you're staying here to think about it. You can't be alone tonight. And if there's anything wrong, you just wake us up and we come talk to you.'

Andy just stared at them. Wanted to open her mouth, to argue but she kept her mouth shut. They were probably right. She was mess now. Not only emotional but her body was tired of it all. It wouldn't be a safe idea to get in her car and drive home all by herself right now.

'And don't worry, alright? I'm sure it's fine with Oliver. And Swarek too. They do care about you, you know.' Dov quickly added, before Andy started about that.

'You're like a grown-up daughter to Oliver.' Chris smiled. 'He really loves you, don't ever forget about that.' He continued. They were nearing Oliver's cabin but they stood still just before it.

'Okay then.. I'll stay.' She nodded. 'I'll grab my bag out my car. I still had some clothes at Traci's house when I was looking after him last week. I picked them up just before going here. It gets pretty cold out here at night.' She said and Chris and Dov nodded.

When she got her bag, which wasn't big 'cause she only stayed over one night to look after Leo, she walked with them to the door and took a deep breath just before entering again.

'Hey, there you are. You stayed away long.' Oliver looked up when they walked in. He looked closely at Andy. She had a sad smile on her face, looked pale and very tired.

Sam also looked and Andy and saw the same. He also saw that her eyes were a bit red and puffy. Had she been crying? What was going on?

'So, uhm.. Swarek. Chris has an extra sleeping bag with him. Would you mind sleeping with us in the spare room? So you know.. uhm..' he hesitated a moment but Chris finished the sentence for him.

'Andy stays here for tonight.' His eyes looking serious at both Sam and Oliver.

Oliver stood up, walked to Andy and embraced her in a tight hug. 'Anything you need girl, anything you need.' He said and walked to his room. 'I'll get some blankets for you right away.'

Sam just nodded, but stayed silent. He still was looking at Andy with a concern look on his face. Something was wrong. Very wrong. And he wanted to know what was going on. He immediately knew he wouldn't get much of sleeping tonight, knowing she was going to be near but still, sort of far away.

He stood up and packed his bag that was right next to the couch and brought it to the spare room. He stayed there a short moment before he returned to the living room where Andy already sat down on the couch with Boo sitting next to her.

Chris walked out of the kitchen and brought along some new beers and wanted to hand one over to Andy but she refused. 'I've had enough of these, I'll just grab some water in the kitchen later. But thanks anyway.' She said and smiled a little. Boo cuddled up close to her and then Oliver came walking back with two blankets.

'Here you go, it gets cold tonight.' He said while he handed them over to her. 'Wanna play poker?' he asked.

Andy smiled. 'Of course, I didn't bring it for nothing!' and she took the cards out of her bag.

'Poker it is!' Oliver cheered and sat down in his chair.

Andy shuffled the cards and then handed them out. It was time to forget her troubles and just have a little fun, she thought. Time enough to worry about her problems tomorrow.. now.. let's just play.

**Coming up next: Andy can't sleep and goes sit down on the porch of the cabin with Boo, overthinking things while Sam also has trouble sleeping over the same thing. Chris couldn't hold it in anymore and tells Sam something he knows he shouldn't have, but he thinks he needs to know. When Sam decided to get up and to get a drink, he sees the couch is empty and he goes out to the porch.. they finally get their talk.. how will it go? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SO sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter.. I really am!**

I'm having some personal issues at the moment.. For quite a long time now, (say about 1.5 year) I'm having these terrible daily headaches. It started around the age of 16/17 (I'm now 20) , every now and then I had migraine, but now every single day, I have these constant headaches. And after visiting so many doctors, specialists and nothing that works.. Perhaps you can understand how unhappy I feel.. And besides that, my relationship just ended after 5 years. It's for the best, we were too different in too many ways, we just didn't work out but it still stings..

That being said..

**Thank you all so much for the many favs, follows and reviews!**

To one 'Guest' out there; in this story Andy never asked for Gail her blessing for her and Nick. I thought it was pretty much clear that in my fanfic Andy and Nick slept together 'cause she was drunk, he took advantage of it and Andy regretted it. And that's all that's happened between them. Nothing more and that she doesn't want a relationship with him.  
Besides that, I know that in real life they don't send police officers to do undercover assignments in other countries.. but as you say yourself.. it's a fanfic. So I'm not changing that.

**Enjoy!**

After almost two hours of playing, laughter and a lot of beers, Andy threw her cards up in the air and shook her hands in denial.

'No more! I keep losing, God I'm really bad at this', she giggled and stood up.

'Nahh McNally already? Never saw you for a quitter' Sam said, a big smile on his face, looking at his cards and then putting them down. 'Raise!' he cheered.

Dov and Chris let hear a loud 'oohhh no he just didn't!', looking at their own cards to think of another strategy.

'I fold.' Oliver said and stood up too, about to follow Andy to the kitchen. 'Anddd…' Oliver started, his hands motioned to the others and the cards, chips and beers at the table. 'I think we should stop playing man. This goes on forever.'

'aah come man! I was about to win!' Sam showed his disappointed face but when the others agreed too he put down his cards. 'So.. what's next?' he asked.

Andy and Oliver were in the kitchen, grabbing some snacks and Oliver studied Andy carefully. 'Feeling a bit better McNally?'

She looked up from grabbing chips and she slowly nodded. 'Yeah..' she began quietly, not entirely sure yet if she was okay. But thinking about it, she had fun now and talking to Chris and Dov really helped to clear her mind. 'Yeah, I'm okay now.' She followed with more confident.

Oliver nodded and smiled a bit. 'Alright then,' he patted her lightly on the back and looked at her. 'But don't hesitate to come to me when it's not, okay? You know you can tell me anything.' He said, still looking serious at her.

'I know.. thanks Oliver.' She smiled. Then she looked back at the bag of chips in her hand, little too quietly, and then looked back at Oliver. 'I uh… I.. I just wanted to say Oliver..' she swallowed and then went on. 'You are a great father to your kids. I know you're going through a difficult time but you're making the right choice with Celery. She's great, perfect for you in fact. Don't ever think you fail as a father just because things didn't work out with Zoe.'

He smiled and grabbed the bowl with chips from her. 'Thanks Andy. You have no idea how much that means to me. Come on, let's get back to the guys. Before they start another round.'

When they walked back in the living room, Andy saw a very curious Dov looking into her bag, holding up some DVD's. 'I didn't know you were into Disney Andy?' he joked.

'Shit, must've grabbed the wrong ones. When I looked after Leo I bought some to watch together. ' She explained, grinning while she hid her face in her hands. 'I feel so stupid right now.'

'Heyy don't be! Finding Nemo is actually a great… GREAT movie. Watched it so many times now, you'd be surprised!' Oliver said laughing and took Andy by the hand to let her sit down.

Sam tried to hide his smile, but he wasn't doing a very good job at it. The thought of Andy spending time with Leo, watching Disney and all fascinated him. He knew she was good with kids. He saw her holding Olivia a few times when Noelle took her to the station to show her around. And saw her too with Leo and Christian. He remembered she told him one day she'd like to have kids on her own. He shook his head. That seemed like a lifetime ago..

'So, a dog. Your own car. All those Disney movies..' Oliver raised his eyebrows while looking at Andy. 'You got the whole package McNally. I would say you were thinking about settling down with someone? Start a family? '

Sam almost choked in his drink and coughed, Oliver patting him on the back to get him out of it. 'Don't drink too quick there, brother'

'Yeah well, that's not gonna happen for me.' Andy said and grabbed a chippie before she continued. 'Not anymore.'

'Why not? You were always great with Christian!' Chris spoke up and nodded. 'I'm sure you'll be a great mom someday Andy.'

'Well, I don't have the best examples.. A mom who left me, twice now. It's funny that somebody..' when she was speaking the words her eyes looked a second at Sam, 'tried to warn me for it, that it might happen again and I shouldn't trust too easily, but.. I didn't listen, of course. And a dad who fell of the wagon.' She sighed deeply, her smiles and laughter from seconds ago suddenly completely gone.

Dov stood up, walked over the couch where Andy was sitting and gently motioned to Boo to get off it, sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. 'YOU are gonna be a great mother. ' He said and Chris also nodded to that.

'He started drinking again? Oh Andy I'm sorry, I thought he was doing so good?' Oliver was very surprised to hear about Tommy. He really thought he had turned his life around and even had a new girlfriend. He shrugged and let out a disappointed sigh and had to fight the urge to stand up and also give Andy a hug. He couldn't stand it when she was hurt or sad.

'He was. But Tina left him and short after my mother took off again, which made me miserable and he couldn't handle it. Next thing I knew I got a call if I could please pick him up at some random bar he went to..' she paused and you could see the disappointment written all over her face. 'He was drunk.. Very drunk..'

'When did this all happen?' Sam tried to keep his voice steady and normal, but inside it was killing him that Andy's parents walked out on her again. He wanted to help her, comfort her and make things better, but for now he had to stay low.

'Only a few weeks ago.' She answered, not looking at him. It hurt to admit she should've listened to Sam before, when he tried to warn her about her mom. '3 weeks.' She added, after some thinking.

Dov and Chris shared a look and Dov seemed to be counting something down with his fingers.

'What?' Andy fired at them, wondering what was going on in their heads.

'Oh.. it's just that.. it explains a lot you know. Now you're saying this all happened just 3 weeks ago.' Dov shrugged and Chris nodded in agreement.

'It explains what?' Sam wondered, but he wasn't only thinking it. But really saying it too.

'Well that with..'Dov tried to speak up, but Chris raised his pointing finger up and gave him a very hard look. Stopping him from continuing before Dov would blurt out something they agreed not to spit out.

'It's just that you weren't yourself back then, but you didn't want to talk about it. And one night at the Penny you were very eager with the tequila shots you know.. got drunk and all, talking crazy, acting all weird and funny.. **_maybe afterward doing something you'd regret but is very understandable and nothing to be ashamed of_**..' Chris spoke and while saying the last words he kept his eyes fixaed on Andy's.

'Ohh..' She knew he was talking about sleeping with Nick, and was thankful he stopped Dov from completing his sentence. They all had a few beers now so it was really just a matter of time before Dov made a slip. 'Yeah, guess you're right. Still regret that night though. It was a very stupid thing to do..' she paused shortly but immediately added 'the drinking, I mean..'

'I hope that was the only night you drank too much McNally?' Sam said sharply.

'Drinking doesn't solve anything Andy. So don't become like your dad.' Oliver added, looking a bit worried at her.

'No, no.. I also had a tough shift that day, and then my dad and mom.. so it went a bit wrong.. was the only time, I swear. I'm good now.' Andy's sincere tone in her voice made Oliver and Sam relax a bit. She was alright..

'It's getting pretty late..' Oliver said while he looked at his watch. 02:17 a.m. '.. or early. Whatever you like better. ' he grinned and stood up, reaching for some empty beer bottles to clean up the mess they made throughout the night.

Chris yawned and Dov spoke up: 'yeah, you're right. Glad I don't have to work tomorrow.'

'Well, I do. Just like Chris, but in the late afternoon, so I don't have to worry about lack of sleep but..' he motioned to his own head. 'With that much beer I'm sure I'll have a headache tomorrow.' He grinned and Chris started laughing. 'It will be a hell of a day if we also got paired up together man..'

'Make sure to bring some painkillers then,' Andy smiled back at them and was glad to have a few days off until.. the undercover job. She suddenly doubted if it was a good thing to do. Well, sure it was the most dangerous UC she could think of but that was not the reason she started second guessing it.

She looked around at her friends who all stood up and said their goodnights, going to get some sleep, while she and Boo slept at the couch. Andy grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change quick into her sweatpants and a warm sweater, then headed back to the couch and spread out the blankets. She walked to the kitchen, searching for a little … to fill with water and put it on the ground so Boo could drink whenever he wanted throughout the night. She hopped on the couch and when she was under the blankets, her legs just a little bit up, she patted the couch so Boo would jump up at the end and lay down at her feet.

Andy let out a sigh and thought about the undercover job. Would people think she ran from her problems again if she went under? She definitely would.. But, she didn't want to run anymore. It wasn't gonna fix anything! Yeah, it was a huge mistake to sleep with Nick and then thinking they could still be friends, while she knew he had real feelings for her. But maybe after some time they could just forget about it. And then there was Gail.. She never thought Gail would be so angry at her. But then again, it was Gail. She could be so unpredictable sometimes. Cold hearted one second, then suddenly all worried and caring like a real friend the next.

In one of the other rooms, Dov was already snoring out loud but Chris and Sam were still awake.

Sam was just lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and Chris tossed and turned around and threw with his pillow out of frustration. 'Damn it Dov can you snor even louder?' he mumbled, but Dov didn't response and was far away in his dream lands about Chloe.

Chris growled, looking at his pillow which was now at the other end of the room, which meant he HAD to get out of bed to get his pillow again. When he stood up, he saw Sam looking up at him.

'For a little guy he sure can make a lot of noise' he stated.

'Yes, he can.' Chris shrugged and grabbed his pillow, getting back into bed again. 'He keeping you up too or is there something on your mind Swarek?' he asked suddenly, knowing that Dov would sleep through their conversation anyway.

'Nothing.' Sam just said.

Chris waited a while, turning around again and closing his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come while Dov was making noise like he was cutting down a whole forest. So he sat straight up, his back against the wall and he looked at Sam.

'She's leaving for an undercover job again. That one in Mexico.' He blurted out. 'She can't be around you and Marlo anymore.' He added. He knew he shouldn't have said it, but he thought Sam needed to know. He was team McSwarek, always was and always will be and Andy leaving for this dangerous assignment.. probably bringing her back badly wounded or even worse, dead, was killing him. He'd do anything to make her stay. Earlier, when he told her to change division, he wasn't kidding either. He'd rather see her leave the team, but still seeing her sometimes around the Penny and hanging out with friends, than never seeing her again.

Sam sat straight up and his eyes popped almost out of his head to this revelation, completely shocked. 'WHAT?!' he 'whispered-yelled' at Chris, not wanting Dov to wake up.

Chris just nodded his head and looked at Sam.

'Sh- she.. she can't, n- nno, that job.. it's.. it's way too dangerous!' he stumbled over his own words, raising his voice a little. His hands were waving crazy in the air until he clenched his fists and began to turn white. 'And what do you mean? Can't be around me and Marlo anymore?'

'Because she's still in love with you.' Dov told him.

Chris's eyebrows raising up, crawling to the side of his bed, popping his head down to look at Dov, who had the bottom of their bunk bed. 'Hey, you're up?'

'Well, **yeah Mr. Not-Over-Andy-And-Faking-His-Relationship-With-Marlo** woke me up.' Dov smiled carefully, hoping he hadn't just made a comment that would get him a punch in the face.

Sam frowned and looked more confused than he already was. But he didn't know what to say or do next, so he just stayed silent, for one of the two to continue.

'Everybody can see it. Marlo and you are not gonna last, it's always been Andy for you and always will be. You two belong together and you better do something about it before she's gone for good.' Chris said.

'Or change her mind and decide to give her and Nick a go,' Dov added and the instant he spoke the words, he was glad to be down and not right next to Chris, ohh he would have punched him so hard for it.

It looked ridiculous from upside down, but Chris indeed gave Dov a deadly look and tried with his left arm to reach Dov so he could give a smack on his head, but Dov easily backed away missing it. 'DOV! And I thought I already said too much, but you just had to make it worse!'

Sam felt like he had ran and smashed into a thick wall, his heart stopping a moment and finding it hard to breathe. He had seen Nick and Andy a few times at the station, laughing and teasing each other but he hoped it was just friendship. 'What do you mean, her and Nick?' he had to hear it for himself to believe it.

'Sh- she uhhh.. – ' Dov hesitated and looked at Chris, who looked back at him with a face just spill it out already, damage is done anyway now. 'She and Nick slept together. Andy was drunk, because of her whole family _fucked-up_ kind of situation, he took advantage of it 'cause he has feelings for her but she doesn't. She was trying to get over **_you_** by getting under **_him_**. But immediately regretted it and now neither Nick or Gail are talking to her.' Dov took a deep breath and then let it all out, apparently really relieved. 'So, glad that's out there.' He said then with a little giggle in his voice. Probably because of the amount of alcohol he had.

'Dov, better shut up now and get some sleep. I think Swarek has a lot to think about right now.' Chris told him and turned around to get comfortable in his bed again and so did Dov.

Sam just stared into the room, sitting there numb 'cause he didn't know what to think right now. They were right about faking it with Marlo. He and Oliver had talked about the same damn thing earlier… And when Andy came over and his heart skipped grew warm and skipped a beat when he saw her, he knew he had to end things with Marlo.

He didn't have to work tomorrow, so when they would get back home in the morning the first thing he knew he had to do was stop by Marlo and just confront her with it. He then wanted to take things slow with Andy, doing anything to make things up with her, just as he promised he would right before she left. He didn't want to rush into things anymore. He wanted to make it real. Wanted to make them last.

But the thought of Andy going on an undercover job again.. and in bloody hell Mexico! When would she leave? Tomorrow? In a couple of days? Weeks? He didn't know. He looked at the backs of Chris and Dov who were already back to sleep now. He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to wake them up again to ask if they knew. Maybe she told them, maybe she didn't. And even IF she told them.. he remembered his last UC. They told him it would be a couple of weeks, but before he knew it plans changed and he was gone within days..

And then Nick.. Nick and Andy.. sleeping.. NICK! He wildly shook his head to get the image of them together out of his mind.

After a while of tossing and turning around, Sam just couldn't get to sleep and was only thinking about Andy and how he should handle things.

He stood up and quietly walked to the door to enter the living room, he wanted to sneak through it to get to the bathroom on the other side without Andy waking up. Just as he was about to open the door, he thought it would probably best to put on some sweat pants and a shirt.. walking in with only boxers didn't seem such a good idea.

After a quick change, he slowly opened the door and tip-toed through the living room. His eyes were set on the couch, expecting seeing Andy asleep with Boo next to her, but the couch was empty. Her blankets were still there and so was her bag on the ground, but she wasn't there. Where did she go? He wondered and looked through the window, seeing her sitting down on the porch with her back facing the front door while Boo was running and playing around with something that looked like a stick, in front of the cabin.

Slowly he opened the front door, trying not to make a sound and took a few steps forward just to stop at a distance from her and just looked at her. Thinking of what to say, how to start. Would he do the serious talk or just casual? He hadn't decided yet.

Andy hadn't noticed him. She was deep in thoughts and with her fingers she slowly stroke over her phone which was in her hands. Like if she wasn't sure to text somebody or not. For a moment she shivered, it was freezing outside and she'd been here a while now. Only wearing her sweatpants and her sweater. First, she just wanted to catch some fresh air and quickly go back to get some sleep, but she knew Luke had night duty and the thought of calling him and saying she changed her mind about the undercover job crossed her mind.

Boo stopped playing with his branch he had found on the ground, huffing and puffing while lying between the fallen leafs. His ears popped up, moved a bit and then he looked back in Andy's direction, to see Sam standing behind her. He stood up and walked closer, giving a quietly bark so Andy looked up. Seeing her dog intensely looking up at her, she looked closer and it was like Boo was staring straight pass her.

Suddenly Andy turned around and saw Sam standing there. 'Ohh uh.. hey. Couldn't sleep?' she asked him.

He walked closer so he was standing next to her. 'No, not really. May I sit down, McNally?'

'Yeah, sure.. of course..' Andy nodded and her voice sounded hesitantly, but she moved a bit to the left so he could sit down next to her.

Sam sat down and looked at Andy, now having a better look at her sweater, he started to smile.

'What?' Andy frowned.

'Your sweater.' He said, pointing at it. Still smiling, a bit awkwardly. 'Didn't know you still had it, since you've stolen it from me like over a year ago.' He joked, loving the sight of her seeing wearing his sweater. He remembered her coming over one night, when it was also pretty cold so he offered her his sweater and she'd taken it gratefuly. After that, Andy wearing it became a regular thing on cold nights and Sunday mornings. It was too big for her, she didn't even have to wear a sweatpants underneath it. The sweater was like a dress for Andy, covering her ass just right and looking great on her.

Andy looked down to it, then her cheeks turned a bit red when she tried looking back at Sam again, but instead looked down at her hands and started playing with the phone in her hands. 'I'm sorry… it's just very comfortable and I forgot to give it back.'

'Don't worry, it's okay. You can keep it.' He told her and petted Boo on his head who had gotten closer. 'It still looks good on you.' He softly added, not sure if she heard it but she was still blushing.

It stayed quiet for a bit and Sam decided to just ask the first question that popped up in his mind. 'Who are you texting, calling.. or whatever it is what you're doing with your phone at a time like this?'

'I uhh..' she hesitated and then looked him in the eye. 'I wanted to call Luke. He's on shift now.. '

'About the undercover assignment?' Sam asked.

'How did you know about that?' Andy was a bit startled.

'Well, because Luke is on it and everybody keeps talking about how dangerous this one is and who they're gonna pick and all…' he told her and meanwhile continued to pet Boo, who seemed to like it while his head hang low and his eyes were almost closed from relaxation. 'Andy..' he started. 'Are you taking the job.. or not?'

'I'm not sure yet.. I said yes, I was short of begging him for this job. To get away but..' she shrugged her shoulders and looked straight forward, just into the forest. Not being able to look at him. 'Now I'm not so sure..'

'What changed your mind?' Sam asked, not changing his tone but inside he was happy to hear she was maybe staying. He didn't want her to go.

Andy licked her lips, then bit on it. Frustrated, not knowing if she should tell the truth or not. Or which part she should tell.

Sam didn't like the silence, afraid the name Nick would come out, he slowly tried again to make her speak. 'Andy..?'

Finally she turned her head around and looked up at him. Her eyes looked like they were about to burst in tears...

**_Soo… yes, this conversation will continue in the next chapter. Just hang in there.  
I'll try to update this as soon as I can, but I hope you understand that I'm dealing with some issues and my friends are trying their hardest to cheer me up, taking me out, spending a lot of time together and I love them for it. Don't know how I'd get through this on my own. But it can be a while for the next chapter is up, but I'm trying to get it done before Christmas!_**

Reviews, ideas for the story and correcting spell/grammar are still welcome.

Cynn.


End file.
